1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing system in which a sheet is conveyed to a sheet processing apparatus to which a die is set, a method of controlling a printing system, and a non-transitory computer-readable storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cases are increasing where post-processing by the sheet is applied by connecting to an image forming apparatus of a digital copying machine and a digital multifunction peripheral or the like to a post-processing device. As a kind of a post-processing device, there is an apparatus for performing hole punching of a square hole and a circular hole by the sheet, and normally is called a puncher unit or the like. Such a puncher unit is a post-processing device by which a user applies a desired punch process by exchanging a die for hole punching use. There exists a die that includes 19 square holes, a die that includes 44 circular holes or the like as dies for hole punching, and a user exchanges a die for hole punching in accordance with a desired punch process.
Puncher units in which a die for hole punching are exchanged are introduced in businesses and the like which perform mass printing as a main business, and often there exists a dedicated operator for a puncher unit. For this reason, a conventional puncher unit applies a punch process without concern for a number of holes or the hole punching shape, and management of die exchanging is left to an operation of a user.
Also, conventionally, there is an approach related to staple processing a print bundle (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-144670). According to the approach of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-144670, an image forming apparatus, on which multiple staple units for which the maximum number of sheets for stapling processing differ are mountable, prompts a user to exchange the staple unit with another staple unit in a case when it is determined that stapling processing is required that exceeds the maximum number of sheets of the staple unit that is currently mounted.
In recent years, by attaching different types of dies such as a die for hole punching, a die for creasing, a die for perforation, or the like, a post-processing device that makes various post-processing possible can be considered. It is envisioned that more variety of high definition printed material can be formed than conventionally by these apparatuses using a plurality of types of dies when forming one bundle of printed materials. An example of such a printed material is printed material on which creasing of a cover of a saddle stitch binding is performed, and perforation processing is applied in order to enable a user to tear off of a part of a body of the printed material.
In a case when printed material is formed, when the post-processing device performs processing without recognizing the type of die as is the case conventionally, there is a possibility that a saddle stitch binding for which perforation processing is applied to a cover, or a saddle stitch binding for which creasing processing is applied to a body will be formed. In other words, in order to prevent forming of such printed materials, an operator must continuously understand the content of a print job, and exchange a die at an appropriate timing.
However, it is very difficult for the operator to perform such work efficiently. Accordingly, there is a need to configure such that printed materials that are unexpected to a user are not formed while preventing the work efficiency of the operator from being reduced.
As described above, according to an approach of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-144670, the image forming apparatus can prompt for the exchange of a staple unit in units of print bundles. However, the approach of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-144670 does not determine a die that is required for sheet processing, or make possible exchange of a die.